


Till I'm Blue In The Face

by OnlyIKnow



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Matsuoka Rin, Alpha Tachibana Makoto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Character Death, Death, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Grief/Mourning, I swear, I'm Sorry, M/M, Marking, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Nanase Haruka, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Scent Marking, Slow Burn, The story is better than the summary, Unplanned Pregnancy, it's trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyIKnow/pseuds/OnlyIKnow
Summary: Haru has begun a happy and steady life with his mate and childhood friend, Makoto.  While a new and unplanned surprise adds light to Haru's life, another surprise could just as easily take it all away.With the help of those close to him, Haru struggles to overcome grief, rebuild an irreplaceable life, create new life, and possibly find love once again.





	Till I'm Blue In The Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first time posting so if you decide to take time to read this I am so grateful and really hope you like it. I don't really know what I'm doing and yes it's omegaverse trash but let's just go with the flow and hope I can finish this story before I get bored because I really want to reach the end! This first chapter ended up longer than I planned but whatever, please read to the end! >/\<  
> Enjoy! :)

_Positive._

That's what was indicated by the pink plus sign present on the pregnancy test that Haru held in his hand. He continued staring at the symbol as he sat on the edge of the tub, as if the silence and time would somehow work together to change the result. Haru let a deep breath enter his lungs, holding it in for a moment before slowly exhaling back out into the small space of the bathroom. The breath left his body in a shaky and uneven manner, as the reality of Haru's situation became more prominent. He needed to think.

Or did he? Haru was now in his early twenties, a time in which children were often expected and welcome among couples and their respective families. He had a dependable job as a cook at the local restaurant down the street. He and Makoto lived in a beautiful home residing in a wonderful neighborhood.

Makoto.

The other half to the cause of the situation had almost been swept aside in his mind while Haru had been trying to convince himself that he was ready for this next chapter of his life. But would Makoto feel the same way? 

That wasn't even an idea Haru needed to question. He had done his best to remain docile about the topic out of consideration for Haru, but Makoto couldn't hide the fact that pups had all but taken over his thoughts ever since they graduated. The strong desire showed itself in the subtle jealous tone he would take when hearing of yet another friend's pregnancy announcement, or the use of his fatherly instincts when instructing his students at the swim club, and of course the way he always treated the twins so gently. Haru, along with many others, knew without a doubt that Makoto would make an excellent father. He only hoped that he could acquire to be at least half the parent Makoto could be. 

The restlessness radiating throughout his body sent Haru on two more trips to the drug store for two more tests to confirm he was carrying. He had spent the earlier part of his day debating on whether to tell Makoto before having his first appointment at the clinic, but the three positive tests lined up on the edge of the bathroom sink gave Haru the confidence to not wait. Besides, he was sure his partner would be eager to join in on any appointments or events concerning the pregnancy.

In celebration of the day, Haru decided to make a nice dinner before Makoto came home, which would be soon. He began preparing the necessary ingredients required for green curry, Makoto’s favourite dish. With help from his experience at work, in almost no time at all Haru had the rice in the rice cooker and was just adding the vegetables and chicken to the sauce to simmer. 

He had managed to remain in the kitchen for the duration of cutting and mixing all the ingredients together, but Haru’s stomach couldn’t take anymore. The smell of the vegetables combined with the curry paste cut through his nose and brought forth an intense wave of nausea that spread all through his senses. Haru gingerly tossed the lid on the pot before hastily sprinting up the stairs to the only bathroom in their house. 

The spasms caused his body to lurch forward as he leaned over the toilet. Haru continued to hurl for what felt like an eternity, the sour taste of bile resting in the back of his throat only making him want to gag more. He had taken the day off due to feeling sick earlier that morning, but it had nowhere near been as terrible as how he felt now. Once he felt steady enough, Haru flushed the toilet and fell back into a sitting position while using the wall behind him as support. 

It was only the beginning and he already knew it was going to tough. Haru was never one to often become sick in the first place, and it always left him feeling disgustingly awful whenever it did happen. He didn’t know if he could stomach the next nine months. Literally.

Even though dinner was going to be ready soon, Haru opted to brush his teeth to remove the stubborn bitterness still resonating in his mouth. As Haru began brushing his teeth his eyes wandered down to the tests all uniformly laying on the edge of the sink. As hard as he tried, he still found it difficult to grasp the realness of it all. He was pregnant with Makoto’s baby. Together they were going to be parents in less than a year. It was the next big step in their combined life as partners; as mates. It was going to be hard but Haru knew he could anything if he had Makoto by his side.

_“If you’re not there…It’s meaningless without you!”_

Haru remembered that night on the beach as though it was yesterday. He had been scared half to death during that time, but Makoto’s voice immediately returned the sense of safety that he had lost. There were many moments between the two that made their feelings apparent for each other, but Haru always held this specific memory close to his heart.

The sound of footsteps outside and the brightness of the porch light being activated brought Haru back to the present time. 

He was here.

Haru grabbed one of the tests from the sink and began racing to the door. Normally he would scold Makoto for being late, which he was, but he couldn’t focus on that right now. As he reached the stairs Haru begin to think of what he should say, which he realized he hadn’t thought of until now. Haru could feel the fluttering of his heart and the heat in his face, creating what he assumed to be an intense blush. Haru’s mind was working double time as he imagined how Makoto would react to the news. 

What would he say? 

Would he be speechless? 

Would he spin him around like a cliché movie? 

Maybe he would even start crying? 

That last one would surely bring about a laugh if any of their friends were to find out.

Haru finally reached the door before it could be opened. His nervousness and excitement made impossible for him to wait a second longer before seeing Makoto. He frantically reached for the handle and slid the door open. Haru’s uncharacteristically wide smile almost instantaneously vanished as instead of Makoto, stood Rin, who was about to ring the doorbell. 

Rin seemed temporarily frozen in place, startled by Haru’s enthusiastic welcome. 

“Rin?” Haru said in a questionable manner as he broke the silence. He didn’t quite know how to feel about the situation, instinct told him it was anything but good, but he refused to put a shadow over the emotions he currently had. Makoto would be home any minute now to share that with him.

“Ha-Haru?” Rin replied unsteadily. He was fully dressed in a navy-blue police uniform, complete with a peaked cap on top of his mop of red hair, which seemed to be cut shorter than Haru remembered the last time he saw him. But as he removed his hat Haru realized it was simply pulled back into a small ponytail.

Rin was about to continue speaking when Haru cut him off. “So, when did become a policeman? And when did you return to Japan? I thought you were still in Australia?”

_Why are you here?_

Rin’s eyes widened at the bombardment of questions coming from his friend. “Well I’d always had an interest in law, and then one thing led to another and next thing I know I’m enrolling in the academy. Once I graduated though I decided it was time for me to come home, you know? So, I haven’t been around for that long, around a week or so.”

“Well this is the first time I’ve heard about your interest in _law_. What happened to the Olympics?”

_What’s going on?_

“Things happen. But shouldn’t I be the one asking _you_ that? If anyone was going to make it would’ve been you.”

“You know I never could have had a future in that sort of thing. Not with me being the way the am.” Haru cast a sideways glance, avoiding Rin’s gaze.

_I have a good life now._

Rin let out an exasperated sigh before continuing, “Come on, Haru. Times aren’t like how they used to be. In hindsight, being an Omega doesn’t even really mean anything. If you’re good at something, you’re good at it! That’s all that matters.”

“Speak for yourself, _Alpha_.”

_With him._

The resentful tone Haru placed on that last word didn’t go unnoticed by Rin, and he was almost hooked into going on another tangent before he remembered why he was there. Rin took in a deep breath to calm himself down. “Look, Har-” 

“Have you seen anyone else yet? I’m sure Nagisa would be excited to see you.” Haru continued to spit out useless small talk, something Rin knew was far out of range from his personality.

_Don’t tell me._

“Haru,” Rin managed to get out in a sterner voice, “No more small talk. I need to talk to you about something important. Let’s go sit inside first.” 

Rin motioned forward to join him inside, only to have Haru opposingly narrow the space between the door and the frame. His grip of the door visibly tightened while he kept the other neatly tucked behind his back. Something inside of Haru was steadily dropping, like weights had been attached to his throat and stomach. He was internally sinking as Rin attempted his advances.

“It’s fine,” Haru said, “Makoto will be home soon, and I don’t know how he’ll react to you being in the house alone with me.”

_I’m carrying his child._

As avoidant as he had been, Rin ruled Haru’s feelings towards his explanation to be fair. It would actually be rather odd if an Omega had let an Alpha in so willingly, even if they were good friends and he was an officer of the law. 

“Alright Haru,” Rin was doing his best to keep his speech even and calm. “This is actually about Makoto-” 

_He’s going to be a father._

Haru interrupted once more. “Oh, did he get called in for a fire? That would explain why he’s late today, since he was only supposed to coaching down at the swim club. Did he ask you to deliver the message? I guess officers do have it easy. Well, thanks for letting me know, good night.” He began to slowly close the door.

_He’s coming home._

“Haru!” Rin forced the door open all the way, much to Haru’s surprise. “I’m, I’m sor-” His voice cracked as his composure started to weather away. Rin’s emotions were finally catching up to him and he had no way to stop it. Haru quickly took notice as well, the weights in his body had grown to completely envelop him, while his feet and head felt light and airy. 

_He’s alive._

Rin cleared his voice before continuing, but he no longer contained the steady pace he had previously. “Please listen to me Haruka. I’m sorry, but earlier today Makoto was in a car accident. It was a hit-and-run, and there wasn’t anyone else around at the time so, he died on sight. I’m so sorry, Haru.”

_Makoto._

Rin could feel pin pricks in his eyes as tears threatened to fall while bowed to Haru in respect. He stood back up, expecting to see the same expressions in Haru that he had himself, but was bewildered to see his friend’s expression had not changed since Rin first arrived. He just looked at Rin in silence, holding him with his empty gaze. Unaware of what else to do, Rin simply mirrored Haru, waiting for some sort of response. 

“Is that so?” Haru finally replied in a monotone voice. “Thank you for coming to tell me. Have a good evening.”

_It’s not true._

Without being interfered by Rin for a second time, Haru successfully slid the door shut. As Haru closed the door he closed himself off from the rest of the world. His heartbeat remained quick paced while the blood left his face pale and clammy.

_He’s dead._

On legs that were shaking like a fresh calf, Haru slowly made his way towards the kitchen. If he didn’t get there soon, the curry would burn and therefore be ruined for dinner. His legs could no longer support the heaviness that resided in his stomach, and Haru felt that they would give out at any moment due to the weight. But first, he had to get to the kitchen. The pace of Haru’s breathe continued to increase, resulting in his body staggering and his eyes losing focus of the details in front of him. Consequently, a bump into a nearby desk was all it took to cause Haru’s knees to buckle and send him to the floor.

_He was killed._

He lied there on the cool hardwood, desperately trying to catch his breath, not realizing that tears had already begun to slip down his face and create pools on the floor. He managed to bring himself to rest on his knees, while his body was wracked with sobs. Behind him, Haru heard the front door being slammed open with a force strong enough to startle him. 

_He’s gone._

“Haruka!”

Haru felt firm, warm arms wrap around his smaller frame. He let his back fall into the secure embrace, and then like a frenzied newborn searching for air, he let out a cry that wailed throughout the house. The despair and sadness that had slowly been building since he first saw Rin finally found its escape. Without a care to his surroundings, Haru continued to cry while he was held. 

_He was taken away._

Once Haru had calmed down enough to be capable of coherent speech, he spoke. Not necessarily to Rin, or any one specifically, but instead he was only giving life to a question that would continue to plague his every thought.

_Forever._

“What am I supposed to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> So how'd you like it? I'm sooooooo sorry about Makoto :'(. MakoHaru is actually my OTP but I had this story line written out and the characters just fit so perfectly >.< I was bitchbaby about it though so I was basically bawling my eyes out as I finished writing it.  
> I'll continue updating when I can and I want it to be good to please feel free to leave any sort of criticism down in the comments below.  
> Thanks for the support!


End file.
